millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 5 (U.S. syndication)
The fifth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 11, 2006. In addition to the main host, this season there were invited hosts. Al Roker on March 5-9, 2007 week hosted, Tom Bergeron on May 14-18, 2007 week hosted, and Tim Vincent on June 25-29, 2007 week hosted. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Switch the Question (after 10th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (11th September 2006) Nishi St. John ($8,000) Jason Vernier (continued) * Episode 2 (12th September 2006) Jason Vernier ($25,000) Jim Daubner (continued) * Episode 3 (13th September 2006) Jim Daubner ($50,000) Jemaila Duffy ($16,000) * Episode 4 (14th September 2006) Randy Shane ($25,000) Gina Grisanti (continued) * Episode 5 (15th September 2006) Gina Grisanti ($16,000) John Ward (continued) * Episode 6 (18th September 2006) John Ward ($16,000) Dan Keough ($50,000) * Episode 7 (19th September 2006) Dante Constable ($250,000) Danielle Radford ($1,000) Carol Martinez (continued) * Episode 8 (20th September 2006) Carol Martinez ($25,000) Tamika Reid ($1,000) Michael Long III (continued) * Episode 9 (21st September 2006) Michael Long III ($1,000) Rich Rosenlof ($1,000) Larissa Lacman (continued) * Episode 10 (22nd September 2006) Larissa Lacman ($16,000) Raye Nakles ($50,000) * Episode 11 (25th September 2006) Rick Browne ($50,000) Jim Lokay (continued) * Episode 12 (26th September 2006) Shani Malloy (continued) * Episode 13 (27th September 2006) Shani Malloy ($50,000) * Episode 14 (28th September 2006) * Episode 15 (29th September 2006) John Vile ($100,000) * Episode 16 (2nd October 2006) * Episode 17 (3rd October 2006) Kevin Maroney (continued) * Episode 18 (4th October 2006) Kevin Maroney ($25,000) * Episode 19 (5th October 2006) * Episode 20 (6th October 2006) Scott Barz (continued) * Episode 21 (9th October 2006) Scott Barz ($50,000) * Episode 22 (10th October 2006) * Episode 23 (11th October 2006) * Episode 24 (12th October 2006) * Episode 25 (13th October 2006) * Episode 26 (16th October 2006) James Brookes-Avey (continued) * Episode 27 (17th October 2006) James Brookes-Avey ($50,000) * Episode 28 (18th October 2006) * Episode 29 (19th October 2006) Jeremy Ives (continued) * Episode 30 (20th October 2006) Jeremy Ives ($50,000) * Episode 31 (23rd October 2006) Melissa Keane ($50,000) * Episode 32 (24th October 2006) * Episode 33 (25th October 2006) * Episode 34 (26th October 2006) * Episode 35 (27th October 2006) Chase Sampson ($0) * Episode 36 (30th October 2006) Joyanna Crouse (?) * Episode 37 (31st October 2006) * Episode 38 (1st November 2006) * Episode 39 (2nd November 2006) * Episode 40 (3rd November 2006) * Episode 41 (6th November 2006) Sweeter Richardson (continued) * Episode 42 (7th November 2006) Sweeter Richardson ($50,000) Ogi Ogas (continued) * Episode 43 (8th November 2006) Ogi Ogas ($500,000) Dave Brunk (continued) * Episode 44 (9th November 2006) Dave Brunk (?) Sam Greenfield (continued) * Episode 45 (10th November 2006) Sam Greenfield ($100,000) * Episode 46 (13th November 2006) Chris Petryshyn (continued) * Episode 47 (14th November 2006) Chris Petryshyn ($50,000) * Episode 48 (15th November 2006) * Episode 49 (16th November 2006) * Episode 50 (17th November 2006) Jolene Hamel ($50,000) * Episode 51 (20th November 2006) * Episode 52 (21st November 2006) Zach Harrison (continued) * Episode 53 (22nd November 2006) Zach Harrison ($25,000) Alyx Mark (continued) * Episode 54 (23rd November 2006) Alyx Mark ($100,000) * Episode 55 (24th November 2006) * Episode 56 (27th November 2006) Leah Horowitz (continued) * Episode 57 (28th November 2006) Leah Horowitz ($50,000) * Episode 58 (29th November 2006) * Episode 59 (30th November 2006) * Episode 60 (1st December 2006) * Episode 61 (4th December 2006) Amy Reuther ($0) Michelle Figler (continued) * Episode 62 (5th December 2006) Michelle Figler ($50,000) Brian Davis ($0) Matt Carter (continued) * Episode 63 (6th December 2006) Matt Carter (?) Brenda Halter (continued) * Episode 64 (7th December 2006) Brenda Halter ($50,000) * Episode 65 (8th December 2006) Ron Gibson (continued) * Episode 66 (11th December 2006) Ron Gibson ($50,000) * Episode 67 (12th December 2006) * Episode 68 (13th December 2006) Garrett Bowling (continued) * Episode 69 (14th December 2006) Garrett Bowling ($50,000) * Episode 70 (15th December 2006) * Episode 71 (18th December 2006) George Thomas (continued) * Episode 72 (19th December 2006) George Thomas ($50,000) * Episode 73 (20th December 2006) * Episode 74 (21st December 2006) * Episode 75 (22nd December 2006) * Episode 76 (8th January 2007) * Episode 77 (9th January 2007) * Episode 78 (10th January 2007) * Episode 79 (11th January 2007) * Episode 80 (12th January 2007) * Episode 81 (15th January 2007) * Episode 82 (16th January 2007) * Episode 83 (17th January 2007) * Episode 84 (18th January 2007) Molly Ball (continued) * Episode 85 (19th January 2007) Molly Ball ($100,000) Lorraine Puleo ($0) Gary Higgins (continued) * Episode 86 (22nd January 2007) Gary Higgins ($50,000) Shanika Verette (continued) * Episode 87 (23rd January 2007) Shanika Verette ($50,000) Karen Danca-Smith (continued) * Episode 88 (24th January 2007) Karen Danca-Smith ($50,000) * Episode 89 (25th January 2007) * Episode 90 (26th January 2007) * Episode 91 (29th January 2007) * Episode 92 (30th January 2007) Alisa Anderson ($2,000) * Episode 93 (31st January 2007) * Episode 94 (1st February 2007) Chris Killion (continued) * Episode 95 (2nd February 2007) Chris Killion ($50,000) Laurie Foti (continued) * Episode 96 (5th February 2007) - Play to Pay for Your Wedding Week (1) Brian Udelhofen & Erin Hanrahan ($25,000) Steve Rayo & Molly Linder (continued) * Episode 97 (6th February 2007) - Play to Pay for Your Wedding Week (2) Steve Rayo & Molly Linder ($25,000) Kip Lawson & Rose Borrett (continued) * Episode 98 (7th February 2007) - Play to Pay for Your Wedding Week (3) Kip Lawson & Rose Borrett ($1,000) Dustin Davis & Suzanne Gandley ($16,000) * Episode 99 (8th February 2007) - Play to Pay for Your Wedding Week (4) Michael Chinnici & Felicia Flores ($1,000) Steve Szeredy & Melissa Caldwell (continued) * Episode 100 (9th February 2007) - Play to Pay for Your Wedding Week (5) Steve Szeredy & Melissa Caldwell ($16,000) Ralph Brutus & Andrea Ault ($25,000) * Episode 101 (12th February 2007) Laurie Foti ($50,000) Mariel Jais ($16,000) Sean McGrath (continued) * Episode 102 (13th February 2007) Sean McGrath ($50,000) Rosie Vadella (continued) * Episode 103 (14th February 2007) Rosie Vadella (?) * Episode 104 (15th February 2007) * Episode 105 (16th February 2007) * Episode 106 (19th February 2007) - Movie Week (1) Steve Fishman ($100,000) * Episode 107 (20th February 2007) - Movie Week (2) Becky Nawrot ($16,000) Jeff Jones (continued) * Episode 108 (21st February 2007) - Movie Week (3) Jeff Jones (continued) * Episode 109 (22nd February 2007) - Movie Week (4) Jeff Jones ($250,000) Casey Barnhart ($50,000) * Episode 110 (23rd February 2007) - Movie Week (5) Carrie Specht ($25,000) * Episode 111 (26th February 2007) * Episode 112 (27th February 2007) * Episode 113 (28th February 2007) Charlie Leimer (continued) * Episode 114 (1st March 2007) Charlie Leimer ($50,000) * Episode 115 (2nd March 2007) * Episode 116 (5th March 2007) * Episode 117 (6th March 2007) Kingslea Bueltel (continued) * Episode 118 (7th March 2007) Kingslea Bueltel (?) * Episode 119 (8th March 2007) * Episode 120 (9th March 2007) * Episode 121 (2nd April 2007) * Episode 122 (3rd April 2007) * Episode 123 (4th April 2007) * Episode 124 (5th April 2007) Dave Mackey (?) * Episode 125 (6th April 2007) * Episode 126 (9th April 2007) * Episode 127 (10th April 2007) * Episode 128 (11th April 2007) * Episode 129 (12th April 2007) * Episode 130 (13th April 2007) * Episode 131 (16th April 2007) * Episode 132 (17th April 2007) * Episode 133 (18th April 2007) Brian Colgan (continued) * Episode 134 (19th April 2007) Brian Colgan ($50,000) * Episode 135 (20th April 2007) * Episode 136 (23rd April 2007) Phillis Straka ($0) * Episode 137 (24th April 2007) * Episode 138 (25th April 2007) Alex Saggiomo ($0) * Episode 139 (26th April 2007) * Episode 140 (27th April 2007) * Episode 141 (30th April 2007) * Episode 142 (1st May 2007) * Episode 143 (2nd May 2007) * Episode 144 (3rd May 2007) * Episode 145 (4th May 2007) Brian Kaminski (continued) * Episode 146 (7th May 2007) Brian Kaminski ($100,000) * Episode 147 (8th May 2007) * Episode 148 (9th May 2007) * Episode 149 (10th May 2007) * Episode 150 (11th May 2007) * Episode 151 (14th May 2007) * Episode 152 (15th May 2007) * Episode 153 (16th May 2007) * Episode 154 (17th May 2007) * Episode 155 (18th May 2007) * Episode 156 (21st May 2007) Elizabeth Genge ($2,000) * Episode 157 (22nd May 2007) Heidi Desayas ($2,000) * Episode 158 (23rd May 2007) Steve Siegal ($100,000) * Episode 159 (24th May 2007) Lucia Anselmo (continued) * Episode 160 (25th May 2007) Lucia Anselmo ($50,000) * Episode 161 (11th June 2007) * Episode 162 (12th June 2007) * Episode 163 (13th June 2007) * Episode 164 (14th June 2007) * Episode 165 (15th June 2007) * Episode 166 (18th June 2007) Rachel McConnell ($25,000) * Episode 167 (19th June 2007) Gayle Artino (?) * Episode 168 (20th June 2007) * Episode 169 (21st June 2007) * Episode 170 (22nd June 2007) * Episode 171 (25th June 2007) * Episode 172 (26th June 2007) * Episode 173 (27th June 2007) * Episode 174 (28th June 2007) * Episode 175 (29th June 2007) Trivia * Dante Constable's on May 5, 2006 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $250,000 question. The producers later discovered that his answer was also correct, so he was awarded the $250,000 and invited back to the hot seat to try for $500,000. * Kevin Maroney and Zach Harrison are contestants in this season, who lost $75,000 (biggest money). * Santina Muha is first contestant in a wheelchair. * Donna Lumb (on February 1, 2007 appeared) is 500th contestant, who won $1,000. * Frank LaSpina (on February 28, 2007 appeared) is 300th contestant, who answered the 10 questions and won $25,000. * In the March 2, 2007 episode, Anne Boyd was asked a bad $25,000 question, which is why she answered wrong. Producers noticed a error and invited the contestant to the studio again to appear in the anniversary episode. Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs